


Jinx

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pinch, a poke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for J week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

They watched very closely. The bug scuttled across the deck as Phil and Bumble stood over it. Technically, Phil was more watching the dog than the insect, but still, it was a pretty bold multi-legged thing to cross their deck.

Bumble was seemingly stupefied at the audacity too. He would occasionally look up at Phil, flabbergasted, and back to the bold creature. The puppy jumped, shaking the wood planking, but got no reaction from the small critter. He moved sideways (not a simple maneuver for a dog, it looked a lot like parallel parking), Phil did too.

Finally, the bug stood still, as though it noticed after so long that it wasn’t alone. It took a minute, but the puppy sat himself down. Still watching intently, with far more patience than Phil would have ever given Bumble credit. _Definitely Hawkeye’s dog._

Phil bent over, squatted down to hover more closely to the pet and the pest. Enthralled by the stillness of both.

“Hey?”

The dog and man both startled and jumped calling back to Clint simultaneously. The pup moved faster than the man, their heads collided.

Phil poked the dog, as he rubbed his forehead. “You owe me a coke.”


End file.
